St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries
St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is a wizarding hospital located in London, England. It was founded by famous Healer Mungo Bonham in the 1600s. The emblem of St Mungo's is a wand crossed with a bone. Residents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that are injured at school are usually treated in the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey, the school matron. However, some cases are serious enough that the individual must be sent to St Mungo's Hospital for more advanced treatment. It appears that the hospital serves the entire wizarding population of Great Britain. Although the "department store" building housing the hospital may be relatively small, this is not an indication of the true capacity of a magical building. Entering the Hospital , the founder of St Mungo's]] To enter the premises, one may step through the window of what appears to be a red-bricked, condemned department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd. This acts as a magical gateway to the main building, much like the barrier at King's Cross Station to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The interior, on the other hand, looks exactly as a hospital should. One way one individual can enter the building is speaking to an apparently inanimate dummy in the department store. The hospital is located where it is because no one could find a better place to house it. Everywhere in Diagon Alley was too small, so people came up with ideas to build it underground like the Ministry of Magic, but it was decided that underground was too unhealthy. Eventually, a normal Muggle building was purchased so that patients could come and go and fit in with the crowds. Although the hospital is meant for the magical community, as with all other wizarding institutes, Muggles are admitted when they fall prey to magical attacks, such as two Muggles who lost their fingers to Willy Widdershins' biting doorknobs and must have their bones regrown, or Herbert Chorley who had his mind addled from a poorly performed Imperius Curse and had to remain in the hospital to recuperate as well as to prevent him from posing a danger to anyone. There is a strict guidelines of gifts that are allowed into the hospital, for the safety of the patients. As such, each and every one would be searched and inspected thoroughly and would be determined whether it is safe to be given. This is shown when Miriam Strout neglected the rule and allowed a cutting of Devil's Snare, mistook it for Flitterbloom, into the ward, thus assassinating Broderick Bode. Healers Medics at the hospital are known Healers. Their uniform robes are lime green. Requirements to become a Healer include N.E.W.T.s of at least grade 'Exceeds Expectations' in the subjects of Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Dilys Derwent was a St Mungo's Healer from 1722-1741. Afterwards, she became Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1741-1768. Another Healer at St Mungo's was a man named Lancelot. Miriam Strout was a Healer around 1995. She was in charge of the Janus Thickey Ward, caring in a motherly fashion for the long-term residents there. However, she neglected the importance of the gift guidelines, thus allowing the Death Eaters to smuggle in a cleverly disguised Devil's Snare to assassinate patient Broderick Bode. Strout was suspended on pay as a result. Floor plan Ground Floor The ground floor is reception and artefact accidents. Inside, in a reception area filled with rickety wooden chairs and outdated issues of visitors are greeted by the Welcome Witch, though her demeanour (at least on busy days) is less than welcoming. This reception area seems to double as a visitors' entrance and an emergency room waiting area, as it is often filled with wizards facing strange ailments, such as hands sprouting out of their chests or steam pouring from their mouths, and Healers clad in uniform lime green robes hurry busily through the room. The receptionist helps anyone who is unsure where to go, incapable of normal speech, or unable to remember why they are at the Hospital. Artefact Accidents deals with cauldron explosions, wands backfiring, broom crashes, and so forth. Katie Bell would have been a patient on this floor when she was admitted to St Mungo's after touching a cursed necklace she was carrying. First Floor The first floor is treatment for creature-Induced Injuries. After suffering a highly venomous snake bite in December 1995, Arthur Weasley stayed in the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites. This ward is small and dingy and has only one window, which lies opposite the door. It is mainly illuminated by shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The ward is named for Dai Llewellyn, an extremely famous Quidditch player who was eaten by a Chimaera. It is unknown whether this incident was the one that led the ward to be named for him, or whether there might be some other reason. The staff in the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn ward includes Hippocrates Smethwyck (Healer-in-Charge) and Augustus Pye (Trainee Healer). Pye was interested in complementary medicine and attempted to help Arthur by using stitches on his wounds, though of course they failed to work, given the potency of the poison. There were two other patients in the ward during this visit; one was a wizard who had been bitten by a werewolf (who Lupin talked to during the Christmas visit), and the other was a witch who wouldn't reveal what she was handling when she sustained her injuries. Second Floor The second floor houses the "Magical Bugs" ward, which treats is for treating magical ailments and diseases. Addresses contagious maladies such as; Dragon Pox, Vanishing Sickness, and Scrofungulus. Third Floor The third floor is treatment for potions and plant poisoning. Addresses rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, and more. Fourth Floor The fourth floor houses the Janus Thickey Ward, which is for treatment of spell damage. Addresses unliftable jinxes, hexes, curses, incorrectly-applied charms, etc. Herbert Chorley, Muggle Junior Minister, was admitted to the hospital, afflicted with a badly-performed Imperius Curse in 1996. The curse caused him to impersonate a duck. While being treated at the hospital, he tried to strangle some Healers. Professor Minerva McGonagall was admitted to this floor after receiving four Stunning Spells to the chest at the hands of Dolores Umbridge and several corrupt Aurors. Nymphadora Tonks was a patient here after her duel with Bellatrix Lestrange in 1996, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Someone who was there at the same time as the Weasley family had shoes that his brother had jinxed to bite his feet. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley inadvertently visited this floor on Christmas day, 1995. While there they encountered Gilderoy Lockhart on the stairs and accompanied him to the Janus Thickey Ward (a.k.a. ward 49), where he was staying. There — in the long-term residents' ward — a motherly-looking Healer oversaw patients whose brains had been permanently affected by magic. Other residents of this ward included Broderick Bode and a witch named Agnes, as well as Frank and Alice Longbottom. During their visit, they ran into Neville and his grandmother and learned for the first time what had happened to them. Fifth Floor The fifth floor is the visitors' tearoom and hospital shop. A place for visitors to relax and purchase gifts for patients. Affiliates Staff members Hospital donors Lucius Malfoy gave a very public "generous contribution" to the hospital, which led Cornelius Fudge to invite the Malfoy family to the top box at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry Potter in stark contrast to Lucius Malfoy's donation also donated a significant amount of money (well over ten Galleons, at least) by dumping his money anonymously into the Fountain of Magical Brethren at the Ministry of Magic, the proceeds from which were donated to the hospital. Celestina Warbeck recorded the Puddlemere United team anthem, "Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here," and sold copies as a fundraiser for the hospital. Patients Etymology Mungo Bonham could have been named after Saint Mungo, aka Saint Kentigern, the patron saint of Glasgow.Source: Pocket Dictionary of Saints, published by Image Books, 1983. His pregnant mother was abandoned by her family before his birth. He is considered the first bishop of Scotland. "Mungo" was also a nickname meaning "dear one" or "darling". Behind the scenes *In , the name of the hospital is given as 'Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Ailments and Injuries' on Mungo Bonham's Chocolate Frog Card. - (see this video) Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen es:Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas fi:Pyhän Mungon taikatautien ja -vammojen sairaala fr:Hôpital Ste Mangouste it:Ospedale di San Mungo per le Malattie e le Ferite Magiche ja:聖マンゴ魔法疾患傷害病院 nl:St Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes no:St Mungos hospital for magiske sykdommer og skader pl:Szpital Świętego Munga pt-br:Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos ru:Больница Св. Мунго sv:Sankt Mungos sjukhus St Mungo's